Ella
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja. Querida madre: Las palabras no alcanzaran para decirte todo lo que siento. Te Amo. Atte. Tu hija


**Ella**

Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.

Naruto no me pertenece.

 _"_ _-recuerdo"-_

-palabras-

Capitulo único:

Siempre ella, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte, siempre ella está ahí no importa si es en mi mente o junto a mí, ella está ahí, tu estas ahí.

Puede sonar simple y puedes no ser mi madre pero quien dice que una madre es solo por tener mi misma sangre o por llevarme en su vientre, tú eres para mí eso y más, eres alguien con quien puedo contar, alguien que no me defraudara, tú siempre está ahí.

Siempre, aunque estés enojada, triste o feliz esta en todos los momentos, cuando estoy enojada contigo, cuando estoy sufriendo, llorando, riendo, siempre estás ahí.

Nunca faltas, nunca fallas, siempre estás ahí.

Podría decir tantas cosas de ti pero sé que nunca te diré todo, puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y aun así sé que mi voz no sería suficiente para decirle todo lo que te quiero, sé que puedo llorar todo un mar por ti y aun así me faltaría más, sé que puedo reír junto a ti todo lo que quiera pero sé que el tiempo te alejara de mí, puedo escribir esto y mucho más pero nunca podré decírtelo todo, algo me faltara, una lagrima me faltara, una sonrisa sobrara y sé que aunque para mi es poco, para ti es suficiente.

Tú no eres madre, pero para mí tú eres más que eso.

Sé que no eres mi madre, pero me amas como una, sin dudar.

Tú siempre está ahí para mí y eso es suficiente para decirte madre.

Sakura leía la carta sentía que le faltaba tanto, se recostó en el escritorio mientras pensaba en todos los recuerdo que tenía con su segunda madre.

-lady Tsunade-susurro.

Todavía recordaba cuando comenzó a entrenarla, cuan cansada terminaba, cuando la guerra termino, Sasuke regreso, su casamiento, el nacimiento de Sarada, siempre había un recuerdo de ella apoyándola, no había ningún recuerdo donde ella no estuviera queriéndola y cuidándola.

-Sakura concéntrate, tengo que terminarlo-Sakura volvió a observar la carta.

-tu estas ahí y para mí eso es suficiente para decirte madre-Sakura leyó la última línea y no le convenció, no le llegaba al corazón, no era como quería terminar la carta.

-aaaaahhhh- Sakura volvió a caer sobre su escritorio, solo levanto la mirada al escuchar como la puerta se habría.

-mama-Sakura sonrió y con su mano le indico a Sarada que se acercara.

-¿qué pasa hija?-pregunto mientras colocaba a Sarada entre sus piernas.

-papa quiere prepara la cena-Sarada hizo una mueca de asco y Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-ya terminaste la carta-pregunto Sarada mientras la leía.

-No, todavía no-respondió Sakura mientras abrazaba a Sarada.

-yo nunca podría escribir una carta para ti mama-Sakura solo sentía como su corazón se apretaba al escuchar a Sarada decir eso.

-¿por qué no Sarada?-pregunto mientras trataba de pensar que ella no quería herirla solo era igual que Sasuke y no podía expresarse bien.

-¿Sarada?-Sakura volteó a ver a Sarada solo para verla llorar aunque tratara de evitarlo.

-nunca podría despedirme de ti mama, tu siempre estarás conmigo, esa carta seria como si te dejara ir y te olvidaría y nunca lo haría…tu….siempre será mi mama aunque no te pueda ver-Sakura solamente pudo abrazarla.

-pero al escribir la carta podría saber que estas bien y no tienes que escribir adiós, solo un hasta pronto-Sarada asintió mientras abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza, ella no pudo evitar llorar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era un día muy triste, todos los ninjas se encontraban ahí, Sasuke estaba junto a Sakura tomándola de la mano para saber que él estaba ahí junto a ella.

-una gran Hokage, amiga y guía-dijo Kakashi mientras colocaba una flor sobre la lápida que decía: Tsunade Senju, amada hokage, amiga y madre-Kakashi sonrió- yo cuidare de ella Tsunade-susurro mientras se alejaba. Nadie decía nada, solo se mantenía el silencio y así poco a poco todos empezaron a retirarse.

Sakura y Sasuke seguían ahí parados viendo a la nada, Sakura no podía creerlo que de un día para otro se fue, no pudo decirle adiós, no pudo darle un último abrazo, beso, no pudo hacer nada, nada para evitar que ella ya no estuviera ahí.

"- _mami eres muy fuerte_ "- Sakura sonrió al recordar a Sarada decirle eso, Sarada le dijo que ella nunca podría despedirse, Sakura no puedo evitar reír mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos, no podía creer como Sasuke pudo soportar la muerte de toda su familia. él si era fuerte, Sakura observo a Sasuke al sentir como sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

-Tú no estás sola-Sasuke sonrió y se alejó de ella, Sakura agradeció asintiendo y se acercó a la lápida.

Sakura respiro profundo y sonrió.

-Hola-Sakura sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Le escribí una carta lady Tsunade, Sarada me ayudo, dice que la extraña mucho y que no la perdonara por haberme dejarme sola-Sakura se limpió una lagrima-Pero que no se preocupe que ella me cuidara-Sakura volvió a respirar profundo.

-realmente duele ¿verdad?-Sakura se arrodillo delante de la lápida-nunca creí que dolería tanto, es como si cada mañana mi corazón se partiera más y más y al terminar el día tengo que recoger los pedazos, volver armarlo y al siguiente día repetir todo-Sakura respiro profundamente.

-la carta no dice todo lo que quisiera decir pero…-Sakura limpio su cara y se levantó, coloco la carta sobre la lápida -hasta pronto madre-Sakura sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

Sakura camino hasta donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sarada.

-mami, mami terminaste la carta- Sakura sonrió mientras cargaba a Sarada.

-claro que si Sarada, tú me ayudaste- Sarada sonrió con orgullo.

Sakura sonrió y empezó a caminar junto a Sarada y Sasuke hasta su casa.

…

Querida madre:

Las palabras no alcanzaran para decirte todo lo que siento.

Te Amo.

Atte. Tu hija

…

Bueno ahí esta mero triste pero así salió tenia uno gracioso pero no me convencía, espero les guste y bueno lo hice a tiempo casi se me olvida escribir el fanfic. Espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo.

Saludos

Arigato

Uzumaki-suki


End file.
